Electronic product information display systems of a variety of types are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,453 describes one embodiment of such a display system which utilizes inductive coupling between display tags and communication loops to power the tags and provide information to the tags. A reverse communication scheme using impedance modulation within a tag allows the tag to communicate information back to a controller which is also coupled to the communication loop or loops. Other electronic display systems use different schemes for communication between a controller and tags, such as RF communications or infrared communications or completely wired connections.
Regardless of the display system configuration, one commonality between prior systems is that the information displayed by tags, has been non-graphical information. Another commonality is that the size of tags used in such systems has typically been small, e.g., on the order of 2-4 inches in length, with each small tag being associated with only a single product. While such communication schemes and tags continue to be useful, improvements in such systems are continually being sought.